Jealousy
by misssmarty433
Summary: Jake and Nessie are finally becoming closer, developing amore than friends relationship,but will all that be ruined when a werewolf, an old friend, and a newcomer all team up to try and break Ness&Jake apart? Read Jealousy and find out who ends up w/ who!
1. Chapter 1

Jealousy Chapter One- Changes

Nessie POV-

It was Saturday, that meant that Jacob didn't have patrol! I was so excited! I shot out of my bed and noticed that Aunt Alice had already picked out my outfit for today. I quickly changed clothes and ran downstairs. "Good morning!" I said to everybody. Carlisle and Esme were in the kitchen and the others were all in the living room.

"Good morning Nessie did you sleep well?" Esme asked. She looked up at me and gasped. "Oh my god…Nessie?" The expression on her face was unsettling. "What, what's wrong?" I asked. Daddy came running into the kitchen from the living room with the same expression on his face that was on Esme's. "Daddy, Esme, you are starting to freak me out, what's wrong?" I asked. I didn't know if it was me they were scared of or if it was something else but I wanted to get to the bottom of it!"

Just then all the others came into the kitchen and, of course, they all gasped and started nervously chattering. I didn't know what to do so I just stood there. All the thoughts of Jacob had fled my mind, now all I thought of was the possibilities of what they were all talking about. Finally all the chaos stopped and Mama came up to me and whispered in my ear. "Nessie, I think you need to go look in the mirror." What? I thought. What does anything have to do with my appearance?

I walked back up the stairs to my room and peered into the large mirror in my bathroom. I was shocked at what I saw. I no longer looked like the innocent 10-year-old girl; I now looked like a full-blown 15-year-old teenager. I used to be short with baby fat and a flat chest, now I was taller with an hour glass figure, and a "not-so-flat" chest. The worst part was that the gown I had worn to bed that nights no longer came to my ankles, but to my thigh and…well let's just say a bra wouldn't hurt. I turned to mama who was leaning up against the frame of my bathroom door. "Mama…what should I do?" I asked.

She sighed, "Well Jacob ought to be here any second now so I suggest you borrow one of Rosalie's bra and I'll loan you some jeans and a T-shirt. I thanked her and began staring in the mirror. Was I happy that I looked like this now? I wasn't really sure, I mean yeah I had boobs which was awesome, but I didn't know how to act like a teen, and how would Jacob react to this? Would he be happy, or would he be mad at me for changing? I hope he would be happy. "Here you go sweetie." Mama said as threw me some clothes.

As I started putting them on I realized how nice it would be to finally get y own clothes, I mean, the bra was too small, the shirt and the jeans were slightly too big. After I had gotten dressed I stared in the mirror to look at my new appearance one more time. At least I still had my red curly hair! It had grown over the years and now reached my waist. The shirt I was wearing was strapless and black with small pink polka dots. The jeans were skinny and hugged my hips. I sighed, why did this have to happen to me? Just as I was about to let my thought s roam I heard Uncle Emmett call up to me, "Nessie! Jacobs here" Uh oh, I thought.

Jacob's POV-

I couldn't wait to go pick up Nessie. Ever since I imprinted on her a couple years ago we hadn't gone a day without hanging out together. I know what you're thinking right, imprints are supposed to be like lovers? Well right now Nessie is like my little sister. Normally people would be excited about the day they finally get to fuck their imprint, but right now when I imagine it, it just seems creepy, ya know like doing it with your little sister, eek!

Luckily though my buddy Quil is in the same boat as me. He imprinted on a kid a well and went from horny perv, to loving big brother. He was the object to the packs jokes for weeks! As I pulled into the Cullen's driveway I could faintly hear some of the conversations going on inside. "Ha ha ha that was really something to start your morning to, huh Jasper?" I heard Emmett's booming voice call out. Huh, I wondered, what _did_ they start their morning to? I knocked and the pixie opened the door not a second after a raised my hand to knock.

"Oh, look who it is everybody, the wolf boy!" she said smirking. "Ha ha, very funny now where's Nessie I thought we might go to the beach today and hang out with Quil and Claire." Alice got a worried expression on her face and turned to Bella who was behind her for help. "Uh, Jacob Nessie might be a minute or two, but you're welcome to come on in and wait for her." That was unusual for bells, she normally would say something like, "hey what's up Jake want some lemonade, cookie?" but not today apparently.

I wonder why everybody's acting so strange, maybe something wrongs with Nessie? I started to shake just thinking about if Nessie was hurt. I was about to ask Bella when Edward looked at me and shook his head. Damn mind reader, can't have any privacy in this house!" he chuckled, reading my thoughts again. Just then Emmett walked in the room. "Oh what's up Jake, Nessie Jacob's here!" he called up the stairs. Well at least she isn't hurt, I thought. Out of nowhere a pretty young woman was descending the stairs. I was still looking up to the top of the stairs for Nessie to come down when the strange girl said, "Jacob? Are you ready to go to the beach?" Wait…pause! This girl's Nessie? But, how, when…."Nessie? is that you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Nessie POV-

As soon as I heard him say those words I knew that he was mad at me for changing. How could I! He probably doesn't like me anymore now that I'm not the same Nessie! Just then daddy stormed over to me and put his hand on my shoulder and whispered in my ear to where the others couldn't hear. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, this isn't your fault sweetheart! Jacob still loves you just as much as he did before you changed." I looked at him with doubt in my eyes. As his words made me feel better I still doubted them every time I looked into Jacob's confused eyes. "Uh….Yeah Jake it's me." I sheepishly said. He looked around the room at my parents, then aunts and uncles, then Esme and Carlisle." "What happened to her?" "We really do not know at the moment Jacob, but I'm sure with a little research Edward and I will be able to discover the diagnosis." Carlisle said to him. "I'm sorry…but we can still go to the beach right?" I asked. A smile flashed across his face. "Yeah Ness we can still go to the beach." I smiled and skipped out the door. I turned back when I realized Jacob wasn't following, maybe he was mad? "Jacob?" "Just go to the car Nessie, I'll…I'll be out in just back minute. I knew something was off, but I obeyed him anyway. As I sat in the car I started I started running over all the worst possible scenarios in my head.

Jacob's POV-

As soon as I realized that this beautiful woman standing in front of me was Renesmee, fantasies started running through my mind. God she was beautiful! Her hair was long and wavy and her amazing figure, don't even mention her breasts cause then I'll start rambling on about them! Edward's sharp eyes were burning holes into me eyes, but I ignored him and thought towards him, "I can't help it! She's my imprint!" As he walked over to say something to Nessie, I allowed my eyes to roam her magnificent body. Then his eyes snapped back up to mine. "Uh Yeah Jake, it's me." Ness said and looked up at me with those hypnotizing brown eyes of hers. I asked what happened and after Carlisle answered Nessie with sadness flooding her voice said, "Can we still go to the beach?" I was confused and a little sad, but what my Nessie wants, my Nessie gets. "Of course we can still go to the beach Nessie!" I said. As we were walking out to my car I heard Edward call my name. I looked back to him motioning for me to come to him. I told Nessie to wait in the car while I talked with the Cullens. "Jacob I read you mind,nad if you even think about touching my innocent daughter I will rip you from limb from limb!"Edward growled in my face. I dare he think I would be so volatile as to harm Nessie? "You know I would never do that you little bloo-" "Every one of you just shut up okay!" We all looked over to hear Blondie speak. "Okay now listen! Renesmee is confused, and nervous and upset. Not one of you must say anything about her, her body, or her emotional state and this point. And Emmett I'm watching you! Jacob be careful what you say to her! I know you have this whole lovey dovey soulmate imprinting shit, but if you tell her I'll have to kill you myself!" Blondie rambled on. "Ooh! I'm so excited! Finally know she can go back to school with all of us!" Alice said. "What! School?" I exclaimed how could they take Nessie to school she'd be exposed to mean girls and cruel teachers and boys, and….boys! I know it sound weird but just the thought of another boy talking to Nessie boiled in my blood! "Alice! You weren't suppose to tell him yet!" Emmet cried. "Tell him what about Nessie going to school or him going to school? Oh! Whoops! Sorry guys." Oh My god they actually expect me to go to school with them! Oh well I guess it wasn't that bad considering that I couldt keep and eye on those damn hormonal teen boys Nessie will have be around. "Gosh Ali!" Bella said "I hope your not mad Jake." I shook my head. "I'm just glad that I'll be able to keep an eye on Ness." I said. "Nessie is getting tired of waiting you'd better hurry back to the car." Jasper said and with that I ran out to join my precious Nessie on our trip to the beach. This ought to be good…I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

-Bella POV

I was so upset about my baby skipping 5 years of her life! I mean one day she's this little innocent baby I could hold in my arms and protect her from any danger, and the next she's a full blown woman who is apparently no longer mine to protect… she's Jake's now. Edward glanced over at me and growled. I knew he was upset about this whole Jake falling for Nessie thing, but I know one of these days he's going to come around, he'll have to.

"Bella, love, we have to get Jacob away from Renesmee. He will only end up pressuring her into…_things_…she's not ready for." Edward said to me. I sighed, in one way he was right. I was worried about Jacob's hormonal side taking over and forcing himself onto Renesmee, but in the other way they were destined to be together for eternity, and not even me and Edward can fight destiny.

"Edward I know this hard for you to except, it's hard for all of us to except Ness turning into a young woman, but you must understand that Jacob is her imprint, her one true love! Without him she will be empty inside, just like me and you would be like without each other." I whisper the last part seductively into his ear so the rest won't hear.

"Dammit!" Edward growls "Your right, this day would be a lot less terrible if Alice hadn't blurted out the whole thing about going to school!" He says pointing to her. "Hey! This isn't my fault! We were going to have to tell them one way or another. And I can already see that Nessie will be so excited when we finally do tell her!" Alice squealed. I smiled to myself, she's may be annoying, but she sure as hell knows how to entertain people.

"Yeah but what if Jacob tells her about it and tries to convince her that it's a stupid idea, you know she will listen to anything he says." Jasper interjected. "Even thought he can be an ass sometimes, I don't think he'll stoop that low. He wants the best for Nessie and he knows that it will actually be an opportunity for her to have a social life." Emmet said. I was getting tired of all this talk; I just want my husband to hold me while I remember Nessie as she used to be…my little girl. "Okay, enough of this. Let's just wait until they get back from La Push and see what happens." I said, they all agreed and for the next 2 hours we sat in the living room just waiting…

Nessie POV-

The car ride to La Push was slightly awkward; I was relieved when we pulled up to find the pack on the beach throwing a football (shirtless as usual!) When we stepped out of the car I tried to hide my face so the imprints and the pack wouldn't notice my changed face. "Hey! What's up Jake? Who's the little hottie that tagged along?" Embry said. I snickered, always the womanizer. Then I heard Jake growl. Uh oh, better reveal myself before someone dies. When I pulled the hood off everyone gasped. "Oh my god! Nessie?" Seth said shocked. I just kind of shrugged. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't help what happened to my body. "Hell yeah! Someone finally has boobs!" Embry hollered and knuckle touched Quil. "Oh all of you shut up before I skin your little assess alive! " Leah said to the pack. Then Emily and Kim, always the little angels, Came to me and said, "Your poor thing come inside and we'll talk about it." Kim said. Uh Oh! I thought as we walked into Emily and Sam's house. This ought to be an awkward conversation!

Jacob's POV-

I had to hold onto the car to stop from ripping Embry's head off at the comments he made. How dare he talk to MY Nessie in such vile and disgracing way! She is more than just a piece of ass, she is smart, and kind, and…have you ever heard her sing or play the piano? She is so- but I was awoken from my thoughts when Jared came up to me. "Hey dude, forget about Embry, he's just being a Jackass as always. Come play Quarterback for mine and Paul's team. Little Seth sucks!" and I chuckled at his comment as I tried to forget about Embry and Nessie and slung my shirt off. Time to whoop some ass!

Seth's POV-

I knew it was wrong to want Nessie in that sort of way that I did, I mean she had always been just my little buddy, nothing more. But now that I see her this way, I can't keep my eyes from roaming her body! I Knew the second we phased and Jake saw my thoughts, he would kill me, literally! I mean I have no claim or right to her, she is Jacob's imprint. To make it worse, he is the new alpha, which throws out anybody from defending me; no one can go against the alpha. "Step aside Clearwater; I'm taking your place." Jake said as he ran up beside me and playfully nudged my shoulder. Great now he's taking my place as Quarterback, and my girl! Wait…did I just call Nessie, _my girl?_ Shit…I'm so screwed!

Rachel's POV-

"So…Nessie tell us about your change." I asked as Me, Ness, Emily, Kim, and Leah sat down in the living room of Emily's home. "Well, I don't really know. I just remember going to sleep looking like a normal ten year old and then waking up. My family acted so shocked when I came downstairs and I didn't know what was wrong, and then I finally looked in the mirror and was just so appalled." Renesmee replied. "Did your Grandfather like, run a lot of tests on you?" Leah asked very intently. It was no secret that she had a thing, well a lot more than a thing, for my little bro, Jacob. I and she didn't get along so well. See Jacob has made it clear dozens of times that he's not interested, but the bitch just won't let him go! And no one messes with my bro! "Uh no, but I'm dreading going back home, cause he'll probably make me do them then." Ness sighed. I wasn't too happy about him imprinting on a half leech, but she is a very sweet girl, and I couldn't wish it on anybody not to have the kind of love and devotion me and Paul have. I zone out for a while and miss the rest of the conversation as I dream of Paul…

"Uh...Rachel?" I look up to see Jacob waving his hand in front of my face. "Oh, um yeah?" I asked confused, I totally missed out on the last like hour. "Me and Nessie are heading back to Cullen's, just wanted to say bye." He replied. "Oh, are you all not going to play football anymore?" how long had I been out? "Honey, its 10:00 and plus it's raining.' My Paul said as he pointed to the window. He was right; the sand was a dark brown color as the rain drops pounded on it. Gosh I'll next time not to let my mind drift to him; it's like a drug, my fantasies of us. "Okay well bye you guys.' I call after them. I see Nessie quickly wave her fingers at me and smile as Jake pulls her toward the car. I start to head to the kitchen to fix everyone a late dinner when I remember what she said about the test having to be taken…aw! Poor thing.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay so chapter four here we come! I hope all of you are enjoying reading Jealousy and trust me if it may seem boring now, just wait until chapter 5, that's when I plan for the love triangles and possible...character death, to occur…(just kidding about character death! LOL)**_

Chapter Four

Rosalie's POV-

We had all been sitting around waiting for Ness to return with the dog. Gosh I hated it that he had imprinted on her, or ink print…or whatever it's called…it's still completely stupid. Edward had told us about Jacob's thoughts when he first saw Nessie. Emmett and Jasper thought it was funny; I on the other hand had to agree with Bella. How could he possibly think of a little girl that way? She is not even a day over four and he's probably sitting on the beach at La Push right now attempting to shove his tongue down our Ness's throat! Then I heard a loud "_Crack!"_ Sound came from the music room. Uh oh…Edward had heard my thoughts and obviously he wasn't too happy with my um, err…scenario.

"Rose! Could you at least try to keep you damned "fantasies" to yourself! I'm having enough trouble trying to keep my sanity as it is!" my brother hollered as he came stalking out of the music room. I was about to open my mouth and give a piece of my mind when Emmett came up and shoved him away from me. "You have no right to talk to her like that! We're all having trouble trying to not think about what's probably happening right this minute, and don't say that you haven't thought just for a split second that Jake could be possibly raping your daughter as we speak!" Uh oh, that was a little to far…

Carlisle's POV-

I had heard the commotion from my laboratory and was about to come down and stop my two sons from hurting each other when Jasper intervened for me. "Hey!" he screamed as loud as he could. Atta boy! I thought. Way to get people's attention, and chuckled to myself. "You all need to just sit down and act normal, I can feel their emotions, and they keep getting closer." Jasper said in a more normal tone. I ran down to the kitchen to pretend to be having a conversation with my dearest Esme while the other grouped in the living room. Just then I heard the front door click open and we all walked, no ran, to the door to see what had happened on Jacob and Renesmee's "outing"

"Uh, hey guys. What's up?" Jacob said as he and Nessie were seated on the sofa. We all shifted our attention to their current spot when Edward spoke up. "So…did everything go okay? What did you all do in La Push?" he said in an attempted normal tone.

"Oh daddy! We had so much fun! The pack was playing football and me, Claire, and Leah bet candy on which team would win!" Nessie replied in a very excited voice. I love my granddaughter so much! She is so full of life and- then my mind went back to the original mission. "Sweetheart, that sound like a very exciting day, but if you don't mind me and your Uncle Jasper were going to just run a few simple test on you so we could maybe discover the reason for your…sudden growth." I approached. She sighed and slumped her shoulders as she walked up the stairs to my laboratory. Always the enthusiastic one, I thought towards Edward and chuckled at my own pun. Then I turned to see my son laughing along with me.

Jacob's POV-

I grimaced when I saw the sadness in Nessie's eyes when Dr. Fang told her she needed to report upstairs to his "mad science lab" to run some stupid test on my girl. "Jacob, I think it's time you leave." Edward said in an annoyed tone and opened the door to me. I rolled my eyes. "oh what do you mean Daddy-O? You don't want me to spend the night with your daughter to "protect" her?" I kidded with him. Then I heard a distant growl from across the room and saw half the Cullens shooting their un-natural amber eyes at me. "OK, OK, relax I'm out of here, just remember to tell my girl that I said goodnight and that I love her." I said to Bella who nodded towards me. With that I stalked out the door into the cold night air and phased.

_**Dang, Ness really looked hot tonight, why did Jacob have to be the one to claim her? **_I heard Embry's thoughts cloud my head.

_**Because Idiot, your hot enough to handle my girl! **_

_**Oh Shut up you boob! It was pure luck that you had to catch the only hot one; I mean have you seen Claire and Kim…Not the cutest…if you know what I'm saying **_I heard someone growl and knew it had either be Jared or Quil, hell for all I know it could've been me. It makes me mad that someone would have the nerve to bash on someone else's imprint even when they knew how much they meant to us wolves.

_**Watch it Embry! One more smart ass comment like that and you'll be breathing out you ass hole! **_Ha ha! I laughed. I knew only Quil could make such a funny comment like that.

_**I hope Jacob isn't phased. He'll kill me if he knew the connection and lust I felt for Nessie. I have to make her mine! **_Wait! What the hell! Which one wolf from MY pack had the fucking nerve to even think about trying to steal my baby from me! Shit, they probably heard that thought from me.

_**Oh shit! Jacob I-I really didn't mean that I-I just can't help it! Oh please forgive me! **_Ah ha! Now I knew who it was! It was that idiot little kid Clearwater, Seth! Then I felt the absence of the wolfy connection and knew that Seth had phased back into human form. Dammit! I had to catch up to that little bastard and show him what kind of competition he's up against! Hell this will so easy winning Ness, it won't even be a competition!__

_**Hell! Why did Renesmee have to choose now to actually become pretty! Now I know that it's a complete lost cause trying to win my jakey back! But, I could at least try, right? **_I heard Leah's mind voice say in my head. Shit! Why is she still obsessing over me! Poor girl, my whole life belongs to Renesmee Carlie Cullen now, she's right, there isn't a snowball in hell chance she'll take me away form my baby. What is the deal with the Clearwater's and their thing with stealing other people's mates! I think as I phase into human form and head back into La Push to go find that no-good-excuse-for-a-being Seth Clearwater!

Renesmee's POV

I was up in Daddy Carlisle's lab standing a very important looking scale while Daddy Carlisle pushed a few buttons and fooled around with the machine. Jacob looked very cute tonight, wait! Why was I thinking about how cute he looked! Jake has always been just my best friend, why did this suddenly change? I thought to myself. Because you love him dummy! My mind told me. Oh my gosh, did I really love Jake? "Nessie, Nessie? Renesmee!" I was shaken out of la la land by Daddy Carlisle's voice. "Oh, yeah huh?" I asked in a dazed out of focus tone. He chuckled and wrote something down on his clip board. God I hope he doesn't think I have mental problems! "You can go back down to the living room now sweetie, I think your parents have something to tell you." He said with a smirk on his face. Oh great! I don't know what was about to happen to me but I was pretty sure it would be traumatizing!

Bella's POV-

Carlisle had thought the results of the test to Edward and he had read them out loud to us. Nessie weighed 112 pounds and was "6.0. Then, just as I was thinking over the results in my head, Nessie came strolling down the stairs saying, "Daddy Carlisle told me that you all had something to say to me." I gulped and squeezed Edward's hand. I really hope that Nessie is excited about going to the Blue Ridge academy in nearby Seattle with us. Maybe the fact that we're allowing Jake to come along with us too will excite her. "So, what's going on?" Renesmee asked as me and Edward zoned back into the conversation. "Oh Nessie we have some-"but Alice cut off Edward and finished his sentence, or I guess you could say Alice-ized it. "Nessie we decided that it would be a good, no excellent, idea if we all headed back to school for the time being!" Nessie shrugged and relaxed her shoulders. "So? What does that have to do with me? I'll just hang out with nanny and Daddy Carlisle or go to La Push and chill with the pack while you guys are at school, no biggie." Ness said nonchalantly. Emmett looked over at me and playfully rolled his eyes at Nessie's over looking of things. "No silly! You are going to be going to school with us too!" Alice squealed and started jumping up and down at her own excitement. "Oh, and Jacob's coming too." Alice quickly noted and then resumed her "happy dance" as she likes to call it. Ness gasped. "Really? Oh my god! That sounds like so much fun! Eek! I can't wait! And Jacob really does get to come with us?" Nessie excitedly asked. "Of course sweetie." Esme replied Nessie mimicked Alice's happy dance as she walked out the door to go back to our cottage when Rosalie called out to her. "Oh and Ness, you might need to wake up by 6:00 tomorrow and meet us at the big house cause tomorrow is our first day at Blue Ridge Academy." Rose said kind of fast. Oh no! That was the one thing that I was worried about. What if she's mad that we waited so long to tell her? "Okay, wait tomorrow!" she exclaimed. "Nessie, you have to understand that up until today we thought that you couldn't go because she looked like a regular ten year old." I debated. "Oh, well I guess you're right about that part." She sighed. "Okay, um I guess I'll you all at the big house tomorrow bright and early!" she called as she waved goodbye to all of us. I smiled up to my Edward after she had left. "See, I told you that wouldn't go as bad as you had thought it would." I playfully told him he laughed and nodded. We held hands all the way back to our cottage, all the way back to our wonderful Nessie, and all the way back to our forever.

A/N-_**THE END, nah just kidding! Please review this and tell me what you think! I plan for there to be a lot of drama at their first day of school so get ready! Again, pretty please review and either tell me how awesome it is, or give me some writing advice and tips (trust me I need em'!) heck, I don't care even tell me how awful you think the story is! LOL**_

_**-with love, Misssmarty433!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I know you all probably want to kill me for not updating in like forever! But I promise that I will try my absolute best to try and update a lot faster. But this one should be a treat for ya! It's pretty long and you get to meet some new characters!

P.S. Nothing belongs to me (except for the new characters) Sadly, Nessie, Bella, Edward, even Jacob ( ) belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter 5

Nessie's POV

I was dreaming peacefully as I lay in my large plush and purple bed wrapped tightly in my Egyptian cotton blanked, ahh, perfect bliss. I never wanted to be awoken, but nonetheless, my dream wasn't granted and Alice came skipping in.

"Wakey wakey little Ness!" she piped in her cheery little voice. She walked over to the radio and started blaring How Low. Ugh why didn't she come with an off button or something?

"Come princess, it's time to get up! It's the first day of school sweetie!" This time her porcelain soft voice had turned into her loud bitchy mode. Gah! You know the feeling when someone's trying to wake you up and you just want to punch em', yeah that's how I felt. I sat up in order to avoid another Alice meltdown.

"Oh good, you're up!" Alice said, her voice returning to normal. Just then Daddy walked in caring his perfectly placed face laced with that little smirk Mama loved.

"Good morning baby, you excited?" he asked in a soft voice as he kneeled down to my height. I smiled and carefully nodded my head.

"Good." He chuckled "I'll give you a couple of minutes to wake up…you know I love you right Renesmee?" he asked me suddenly. Um, of course I loved my Daddy, but what was with the abrupt mushiness?

"Uh, yeah, of course, I love you too…" I answered in awestruck. He stood up and smiled.

"I love you. Alice, you need to go focus on getting everyone else ready for our first day and leave Ness to herself."" Daddy said in a stern voice. Aunt Alice sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, whatever, Mr. No-Fun-Cullen!" she said behind her back as she walked out of my room. Daddy waved bye and went out. Finally! Why does everybody in this family find it so appalling that I never get any privacy? I was starting to climb out of bed, but just then Alice came running back into my room.

"Shh! I don't Edward screaming at me again, come on, I need to do your hair!" she said in a hushed tone as she pushed me into the bathroom." I rolled my eyes in a half-annoyed half-amused tone. Well, what can you expect from no one other than Alice Cullen?

Edward's POV

I knew I puzzled Nessie when I randomly asked her if she knew I loved her, but I was already stressed out with the whole school thing going on today. The main house was in a craze, I mean total chaos! Rosalie was running around with her hair in curlers screaming out at Emmett about her diamond earrings, Emmett was hiding from Rose. Bella was nervously wringing her hands and pacing around the room in her usual school clothes, jeans and a sweatshirt, obviously nervous for our baby girl, Esme was cooking some grotesque human food for Nessie. Alice was assumingly in Renesmee's room getting her ready (even though I told her not to.) Jasper was in the bathroom getting ready, and I, well I was locked away in my and Bella's spare room trying to control everybody's thoughts. I would really like for my head to not explode today….

Jacob's POV

I was sitting in my motorcycle in the school parking lot, staring at the school, waiting for the Cullens to get there. Ugh, this looked like a bland school. I mean come on there school colors were gray and white, gray and white for crying out loud, and their mascot? Please, a wolf, what a coincidence… Just then the Cullens all piled into the boring Blue Ridge Academy High School parking lot. Emmett came jumped out and high fived me, Blondie strutted her fat ass across the place and shook her hips at all the guys, eww, really? Bella crawled out with Edward and me a timid smile. Pixie literally leaped out of the vehicle and dragged Jasper along with her as she skipped into the building. Finally my beautiful Ness came out and waved at me. I knew I probably should stop staring.

"Hey Jake!" Ness called to me. I was awoken from my daydream (about her)

"Uh, oh, um, hey Nessie. Let me see your schedule." I blushed a little. Dammit! Why do I feel so nervous, god Jake get it together, it's just Nessie.

"Um why?" she questioned as she handed me the crinkled up piece of paper. She had a confused look on her face.

"So I can see if we have any classes together, Duh?" She really didn't know how this whole high school scene thing went on did she? Whoa, I knew she was sheltered a bit, but damn, I can't believe I was oblivious to just how sheltered she was being.

"Oh, okay then. I'm pretty sure that my parents made sure that we have like every class together though." She answered with an embarrassed giggle. I smirked damn she was cute. I found myself smiling like an idiot as I glanced down at her schedule. Just the thought of spending all day with Nessie made my head spin with excitement.

Mason, Carlie

1st: Math Rogers, Beth

2nd: Social Studies Brown, Daniel

3rd: Study Hall

4th: Fine/Performing Arts Ellis, Niaomi

5th Advanced French Gregor, Maria

6th: Science Thrower, Matthew

7th: Lunch

8th: Language Arts Dellerman, Payton

9th: Gym Sellers, Hillary

What? Shit! We had absolutely no classes together! All my hopes of me and Nessie hanging out between classes, making fun of the lame teachers, and skipping class to do..well, other things completely washed out of my mind. There was no way we were going to be able to do any of that stuff if we didn't even see each other. God! Eight long, treacherous hours without my beautiful Ness? I swear to god I will not be able to survive!

"Nessie, look we have no classes together!" I practically screamed. Her eyes got real big and she jerked the schedule from my hands. It made me happy that she was so concerned.

"What! There's no way! Mama!" she called to Bella, but the rest of the Cullens were already walking into the school.

"Jake, I guess I'll see you around, but don't worry I will most defiantly get Alice, or somebody to change my schedule, or yours, it doesn't matter, as long as were together, wait that sounded cheesy, but you know what I mean!" she said really fast, then giggled sweetly.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." I said with a teasing grin. "I'll make sure to see you in the halls." I said with a cringe, Gah I was really looking forward to seeing Nessie all day, damn, I guess that will jus have to wait, until I get, no make, Alice change my schedule. Just then, Ness went off bouncing into the school building. I couldn't help but growl when I noticed a gang of boys staring at her ass as she walked. I know they probably didn't want me gawking at Ness the whole day, but did any one of the Cullens even stop to think that maybe I could protect her from the other students (meaning other BOYS)?

Nessie's POV

I have to say, I was pretty excited about starting school. Most human kids dread the day when they have to return to school after summer break, but I just thought the whole idea of getting to finally interact with other people my own age was just so, so, thrilling! I stopped mid-stride when I realized that I was in front of my locker. It was a faded red color and looked badly dented, but hey, nothing can bring me down today! Look Outs Forks High, here I come!

It was 10:30 and so far I was still utterly friendless. Maybe this is going to be harder than I thought… 1st period was hell, math! Please! But at least I had it with Rosalie, who kept "accidentally" dropping her pencil so the boys around her would try to look down her shirt. It was all I could do not to burst out in giggles when Mrs. Rogers cage them detention for not paying attention in class! Classic! Right now I was standing at my locker getting my History notebook when a really short brunette came skipping over to the locker beside mine. She has very sharp, defined features, but was still somewhat pretty. She was extremely curvy and had short brown hair. I had to bite my lip to keep from smiling, maybe this girl could be my friend. She had caught me looking at her and threw a "um, what are you doing" look. I chuckled nervously.

"Um, hi!. My name's Renesmee." I said kindly. She smiled slightly and placed her hand out for me to shake.

"What's up, I'm Webster. So…I don't want to be rude, but…what's up with the name?" I giggled. She thought my name was weird, shocker!

"Um, yeah I question whether or not my mother was sober at the time of my birth also, but yeah it's a combination of my grandmothers' names, Renee and Esme. You can call me Nessie for short and you shouldn't be the one talking, Webster!" I playfully teased. She laughed and we started to walk down the hall in unison.

"Well, Nessie, my real name is Deanna, but in 7th grade when I moved here, I was like a total nerd, so everyone labeled me Webster, you know, like the dictionary. It's just stuck with me ever since." I couldn't help but Laugh at that, I mean come on, Webster? Me and Webster chatted all the way to Social Studies, turns out, we have the same schedule!

Jake's POV

My first class was Science. Bella was the only Cullen I had that class with, and even though it was still torture to be away from my Nessie, it was still cool to be able to hang out with my old pal without having to deal with Daddy vamp. Just two teens talking in class, hanging, the way it should be. The teacher, Mr. Thrower, was going some crap about cells, when this familiar looking girl looked behind her shoulder at me and, wait, and winked? What the crap, why would this random chick be flirting with me, I don't even know who she is.

The whole class time the black headed girl kept looking at me, Bella finally caught on.

"Hey, Mr. Tall, dark, and handsome, what's up with you and little miss flirt over there?" she teased.

"Hey, don't hate cause' I'm beautiful sister." I joked. "Seriously though, I have no idea who that chick is." The bell rang suddenly.

"Well, you're about to find out." Bella said. Huh? Oh shit! I looked up to find the girl walking over here. She was about medium height with shoulder length black hair, she had tan skin and smoldering green eyes. She was pretty, but didn't come close to Ness.

"Um, hey. I could tell you have no idea who I am by the strange looks you were giving me, but, well I'm Ella Grey, um Quilette Junior High, um 6th grade class of 2004, remember?" suddenly it all came back to me…..What the hell! It was my first fucking girlfriend!…

Nessie's POV-

It was lunch and Webster promised that she would introduce me to "the gang." He walked over to a small round table that was placed to the right of the giant lunch room.

"Hey guys, I want to introduce you guys to Nessie. She's new here." Everyone seemed to welcome me. They smiled and waved and there was a chorus of hi's.

"Hey Nessie, I'm Xandra." A tall girl with bouncy blue (yes, blue) hair stood up and cheerfully introduced herself. She had pretty brown eyes and small, child like feautures, the next person to introduce themselves was an obviously gay dude with shaggy black hair and endless blue eyes and a frail girlish frame. He had hot pink glasses that framed his large eyes and a tight rolling stone tee.

"What's up doll! I'm Geo, I'm just about as straight as a circle, and girl, let just say, killer heels." I giggled, I think I might like him! The last person was a very cute looking boy.

"Hey Nessie, don't pay attention to these goofballs, we're not as insane as we look."

"Um, yes we are!" Webster interrupted. I couldn't help but giggle

"Anyway, I'm Cam." He was so adorable! He had a somewhat lanky, yet muscular form with short brownish blondish hair and small brown eyes. He had very plush lips and was very pale. After everyone had said hey, we all sat down and started to eat. Just then I felt a huge wave of excitement wash over me. Jasper. I glanced over to their table and saw Alice hurriedly motion towards me. I excused myself and ran over there.

"What do you want!" I asked in a hushed tone.

"Do you know who the chick is that Jacob's hanging out with?" Alice replied. I was dumbfounded, what girl! I glanced over to where her hand was pointing to angrily find Jacob sitting at a separate table by a pretty looking girl with a Quillette looking tan like Jacob. What the hell? I walked over there, enraged! The girl was obviously flirting with him! How dare anyone girl, boy, or creature hit on MY Jacob?

"Hey Jake." I said impatiently he was oblivious to me and held up his index finger, deep in conversation with little miss slutty pants.

"Gimme a minute." He said quickly. How dare he tell me, ME, his little Nessie to wait! I was sooo angry! No other words could describe my emotions right now, just extremely angry! I stormed out of the lunch room. I couldn't have been more than 2 second before Webster, Geo, Cam, and Xandra were all filing after me.

"Nessie, what happened back there?" Xandra asked in her high pitched cheery voice. You know she reminded of a taller version of Alice.

"Nothing, just, just stupid boy problems!" I said in a gruffed tone.

Webster sighed, "I hear ya girl!" Cam stood out of the circle with his arms crossed, being the only straight guy in the crowd, he couldn't relate to anything we were talking about.

"You know what, there's only one wait to get whoever that douche is off your mind." Geo replied. He looked back and forth between Webster and Xandra, then they all erupted in, "PARTY!" Istood up off the firty floor of the hall and my anger was replaced by excitement, I had never been to a club before. The three "girls" were giggling uncontrollably and Cam came to stand beside me.

"Hey, they kind of get a little, well, I'm not gonna lie, they get totally wasted whenever we go out, so if you have any girlfriends you might want to bring along, to you know, designate, feel welcome to." He said with a chuckle. I nodded and pulled out my cell phone. Jacob would dissaprove of me going out and he would deff. Lose it if I told him we were going to be drinking, so there was only one person I could trust at a time like this, Seth.

**A/N okay guys, what do you think? Please review and tell your thoughts. Do you like "the gang" should Geo be a lil less gayish? Lol **

**Quick Teaser:**

**There may be a little double competition for jake, what do you guys think about a possible Cam/Nessie romance? Huh, huh? Review and let your ideas be heard!**


End file.
